


Alone Time

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Alone Time

 “Y/N.”

 The name fell from his lips like a mantra or a prayer.

 “Y/N.”

 Leonard whined and thrusted his hips up. He imagined it was your hand stroking his hard length instead of his own. Imagined you were sitting above him, your hand wrapped around him as you sucked kisses into the side of his neck. He still wasn’t entirely sure why you liked the freckle on his collarbone so much, but he wished he could feel you nipping at it right now.

 “Y/N!” He moaned as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock. He was so,  _ so _ close.

 And then there was a hand smaller than his peeling his own off of his cock.   
 His eyes flew open just as he felt the bed dip and saw you sitting at the edge of the bed, grinning wickedly.

 You pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I thought I said not to start without me,” You told him.

 Leonard raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, you wrapped your free hand around his length. “Fuck, Y/N!” He gasped as you started to stroke him.

 “You like that, darlin’?” You mimicked his accent, your grin growing.

 The doctor groaned at the use of the nickname he normally used on you. He already close before and now with your hand stroking him at steadily growing pace, he was dangerously close to the edge.

 A loud whimper escaped his throat when you brushed your thumb over his head. “Come on, darlin,” You urged, moving your hand faster. “I wanna see you come.”

 “Y/N!” Leonard cried out when his orgasm hit. He squeezed your hand and pumped his hips up to meet your hand over and over as the waves of pleasure crashed through him. You squeezed his hand back, stroking him through his orgasm until he went soft.

 You climbed over him before he caught his breath.


End file.
